


At Days End

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys almost in love, Can be read as either pre-relationship, Druuuuuugs, Fean - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Missing game scene, Or platonic, Other, Sean and Finn, Watching the sun set, Yeah they smoking in this one too, as always, except not really, i guess, possibly, sunset, the sunset scene we all deserve, totally what happened, watching sunsets, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: The feeling of being so free he could fly is so much more than he can voice, but as though called by some invisible force, Finn seems to get it. Pats his knee with a wider smile and right when the sun begins it's slow descent, he holds up something that just makes the moment even more perfect.Sean watches smoke curl up from Finn's lips, from the end of the joint and silently accepts it when it's offered to him with a casual hand. It becomes easy, natural that they take turns, passing the joint back and forth between them, like they've always done this. He feels like he's with his best friend again.(Annnnnd my other version, or my alternate version, probably the better more accurate version, of what happened during that somewhat infamous sunset watching sketch that we never got to know about. )





	At Days End

Sean glances over to where his brother is currently being entertained by Hannah, Penny and Cassidy. Thank the gods for those guys, because he loves Daniel, like so much, but sometimes he just needs a few minutes on his own.  
  
With a shake of his head, he turns and heads down towards the lake, relishing in the soft sounds of nature that flow around him like water over a fall. It's not exactly the best place out here and it doesn't feel like home, but damn he loves it so much. Mostly because of the people. They are starting to feel like some kind of home and that's more than enough for him.  
  
When he reaches the little lakeside 'beach' they've claimed as their own private Idaho, he's simultaneously surprised to find it occupied and yet it's sort of expected as well.  
  
He watches the figure by the edge of the water as he turns and looks at him. Sighs when he lifts a hand to wave at him and turns to go, because they all know what it's like to need some time to yourself around here. He doesn't wanna intrude on Finn's alone time.

Finn doesn't seem to mind though, because he pats the space next to him and then waves a hand at him to come closer.  
  
Slowly, he moves forward, stops next to Finn and speaks. “Hey man. Sorry, didn't know this place was ocupado.”  
  
Finn gives a little laugh, shakes his head and pats the spot beside him yet again. “It's all good sweetie. Take a seat. You look like you could use a breather.”  
  
“Dude yeah,” he replies sinking down next to him. “Thanks.”  
  
The sun is still warm, bathing them in what's sure to be it's final heat before it begins to slip away. He receives a pat on the back, Finn's go to comfort gesture apparently and they sink down into the silence. He could and probably would, stay in this moment on eternal loop, if given the chance. There's just something so peaceful about Finn like this, the setting they're in.  
  
His gaze alternates between watching the way the sun's rays streak across the sky, beginning to paint it with hints of oranges and yellows and Finn. There's this intense calm that comes about from watching the older male. The way he leans so casually on his one arm while the other rests on his bent knee, his entire aura just soothes Sean's soul right now.  
  
He's the epitome of the hippie lifestyle right now and it's both amusing and completely right. He's so free and at home here. With his rolled up jeans, bead decorated dreads, no shirt, his toes bare and wiggling every now and again... It's so clear he has not a damn care in the world right now, Sean finds he loves it.  
  
While he sits there quietly, he knows that he couldn't find anything to talk about if he even wanted to. Knows that he just doesn't need to. Especially when Finn turns, green eyes it up in that relaxed bliss he seems to find so easily out here and smiles that soft, half smile at him.  
  
He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and shifts. He tugs his boots off, stuffs his socks inside of them and stretches out, leaning back on his hands and tilts his face up towards the sky. Basks in the end of day heat.  
  
The faint sounds of birds twitching in the tree tops, insects buzzing all around them, the soft call of a far off animal, a deer he thinks, the sound of the water gently lapping against the shore, it's all so uplifting.  
  
The feeling of being so free he could fly is so much more than he can voice, but as though called by some invisible force, Finn seems to get it. Pats his knee with a wider smile and right when the sun begins it's slow descent, he holds up something that just makes the moment even more perfect.  
  
Sean watches smoke curl up from Finn's lips, from the end of the joint and silently accepts it when it's offered to him with a casual hand. It becomes easy, natural that they take turns, passing the joint back and forth between them, like they've always done this. He feels like he's with his best friend again.  
  
A burning ache stings his eyes, but he holds it back because it's a good memory. Mostly. It's as though, for a while at least, he's found peace, found the unity he so badly needs. It's just for a second, but it's enough to mend a small piece of his shattered heart.  
  
Every now and again, their fingers brush as one or the other accepts the offering and he's amazed that there's not even a hint of his usual awkwardness. It seems like watching the sun sink below the horizon, the golden glow shift into dusky pinks and rich purples, has changed everything, at least temporarily. As though it has somehow erased everything around them. It's removed all the pain and the shit and the uncertainty of the future and replaced it with a friend, a moment of true harmony and serenity.  
  
He turns, watches with silent intensity whilst the shadows grow long, the dark greens and browns of the trees is replaced with inky blacks and the suns brightness dims, slowly but surely. It's the best he's felt since this all began and he doubts he'll ever feel this way again so he holds onto this moment. Clings tightly to the feeling of Finn's steady presence never leaving his side and allows himself to just relax finally.  
  
Pure bliss, exhilarating, sweet and intoxicating, fills every part of him and he gives up and just let's it. Melts into his spot, limbs loose and heart lifted from it's sorrow for just a short time.  
  
He turns at the last puff of the joint, the light finally fading before their eyes and vanishing between the trees on the lakes other shore. The glowing embers are a small blazing dot in the middle of midnight blues and stark shadows, an oasis in the desert of darkness, before it's stubbed out and tossed aside. A ring of smoke rises from Finn's lips, spreading ever wider as it floats up and away, Sean let's himself go with it and just draws in a deep breath.  
  
They still say nothing, just remain there till long after the stars burst into view and the moon rises high above them, bright and cold and clarifying somehow. They both turn, gazes searching and Finn's head is cocked to the side like a curious puppy. He kinda reminds him of Mushroom.

It hurts, but even that thought can't bring him to his knees like it did before, because Finn smiles and he finds his own lips copying the action. He's so damn grateful for this guy right now. There's no where he'd rather be, no one he'd rather share this with and no other way he'd want it to be when an arm is slung over his shoulders and they return to just gazing at the night sky.  
  
He leans into the touch and just closes his eyes. This right here, is the memory of a lifetime and he never wants to forget what this moment feels like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd my other version, or my alternate version, probably the better more accurate version, of what happened during that somewhat infamous sunset watching sketch that we never got to know about. 
> 
> Enjoy, or not, but hopefully someone will. Ok bye!


End file.
